Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi is slowly weakening & the other Senshi don't know why & neither does Usagi. After she visits the doctor with her family, they are told that she has up to 12 weeks to live & that they should try to make Usagi happy as long as possible. Later on, a 14 year old girl named Emiko Yokoyama is in a coma at Juuban hospital & the only survivor of a terrible crash with no memory at all
1. 01 The Shocking News

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 01: "The Shocking News"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor  
>Stars. Usagi is 18 years of age. The title "Till We Meet<br>Again" is based from the song "Till We Meet Again" by Declan  
>Galbraith. I decided to use it for this series title. The first<br>few chapters deals with Usagi dying and from Chapter Six onward  
>deals with a fourteen year old girl named Emiko Yokoyama who was<br>terribly injured in a car crash in which her parents and her other  
>sister died in the crash. I hope you enjoy this new series. I couldn't<br>find a good series that sad enough for I wanted to read, so I started  
>writing this series.<p>

****** The Shocking News ******

We never thought that it would be this way. However, the days  
>leading up to her death took each of us very hard. All of us<br>loved her in our own way and each of us thought that it was terrible  
>that she had to die. However, she didn't want us to be alone and<br>she left notes and videos behind for us to cherish. However, it  
>all started on a day that was to be the happiest for her. Her birthday,<br>which was the eighteenth birthday for her. She was weakening slowly and  
>we didn't see the signs until one day...<p>

All of the Inner Senshi was walking to the Hikawa Shrine when Usagi suddenly  
>stopped and held her head. Usagi didn't know what was wrong with her. However,<br>something dreadful was wrong with her. Usagi held her head with her right hand  
>while her friends continued walking. Then suddenly Usagi collapsed to the ground<br>and fainted. Rei then wondered where Usagi was and she spoke.

"Where's Usagi-Chan?"

Rei questioned the others. Rei and the other Senshi looked and saw Usagi face down  
>on the ground. Rei and other Senshi ran to Usagi. Usagi was unconscious. She was<br>breathing okay. Ami checked her pulse and as far as she was concerned, Usagi appeared  
>to be okay or at least on the surface. However, Usagi's body was slowly breaking down.<br>No one saw the signs. Usagi also didn't know what was wrong with her. Ami gently shook  
>Usagi and tried to wake her up. After a good while, Usagi woke up again. Usagi looked<br>at everyone and she wondered how she ended up on the ground.

"What I am doing on the ground?"

Usagi asked as she wondered how she ended up on the ground.

"You fainted Usagi-Chan. Are you alright? Did rest enough last night? Have you  
>been eating healthy?"<p>

Ami asked. Usagi looked up at Ami and answered.

"Yes of course I got plenty of rest and I have been eating healthy too. Why would  
>I faint like this? It has happened to me before recently."<p>

Usagi answered. Her fainting spell caused her to be confused and perplexed.

"Usagi-Chan, it is advisable that you see the doctor. Maybe your doctor can perform  
>tests on you to see why you are fainting so much."<p>

Ami suggested. Usagi nodded in agreement. Usagi only went to the doctor unless it  
>was needed. Rei and Makoto helped Usagi from the ground and held on to her firmly.<br>Makoto brushed off the loose grass from Usagi's skirt. Rei and Makoto decided to  
>continue holding on to Usagi so she didn't fall. When they got to the Hikawa Shrine,<br>they got her to sit in a chair. For the rest of the day, they got Usagi to rest.  
>Later on, Haruka and Michiru came by and took Usagi and helped her in the door.<br>Ikuko greeted Haruka and Michiru.

"Hello Haruka-San and Michiru-San! Thank you for bringing Usagi safely home. Can  
>you stay awhile?"<p>

Ikuko thanked them.

"I am sorry Mrs Tsukino, we can't. We are needed elsewhere. Perhaps another time."

Haruka answered. Ikuko smiled and spoke again.

"Thank you for bringing our precious girl home. She means a lot to each of us."

Ikuko thanked them.

"You're very welcome Mrs Tsukino. We have to go now."

Michiru answered and her and Haruka left with Usagi with her mother. Ikuko turned  
>to Usagi and spoke to her.<p>

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Her mother asked. Usagi looked at her mother and tried not to let her mother worry  
>about her.<p>

"Yes, momma... I am fine. Just tired... can you help me to my room, please?"

Usagi asked. Ikuko couldn't help but smile and she agreed to help Usagi to  
>her room. Ikuko helped Usagi change into her pajamas and helped Usagi to her<br>bed. Luna sat at the edge of the bed she watched Usagi carefully. Luna was worried  
>about Usagi too. Ikuko kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her in.<p>

"Sleep well, Usagi."

Ikuko told her daughter and she went back down stairs. Before Luna could talk to Usagi,  
>she was already in a deep sleep and nothing could wake her up. Over the next few nights,<br>Usagi slept longer and longer. Something was definitely changing with Usagi as Luna  
>had observed, but Luna didn't know at the time that Usagi was slowly dying. Her life<br>was slowly fading away. Ikuko and Kenji took Usagi to the doctor. The doctor drew a bit  
>of blood from Usagi. The doctor told them that it would be a couple of weeks before the<br>results would come back. Then the call came to the Tsukino Household and the doctor asked  
>to see them immediately. They took Usagi to the doctor. The doctor met with them and she<br>spoke with them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino and also Usagi. I am glad you came as quickly as you could. The test  
>results are back and the results are not good..."<p>

The doctor broke the news to them. Then she spoke again.

"The blood test that was performed on Usagi... her body, her blood... everything is  
>breaking down. Even I don't understand what is happening to her. There is not a case<br>like this. It seems by the test we had done has been breaking down slowly over time.  
>By the evidence of her blood, I would say that this has been going on for years now<br>and it is escalating to the point that one day, Usagi will die!"

The doctor revealed. Ikuko looked very concerned and looked at Usagi and looked back  
>at the doctor and she spoke.<p>

"Are you sure? How long does she have to live?"

Ikuko asked. The doctor spoke again. She didn't like giving bad news, however there  
>was no other choice. She spoke to them.<p>

"Well, this is only an estimate... I say Usagi has between six to twelve weeks to  
>live. I think it's best that you get her affairs in order and be with her and love<br>her. I am sure this will be hard for a girl her age. She has a lot to live for, however  
>she will not live long enough to have a family of her own. Please know this, what I tell<br>you is only an estimate. She may live longer or shorter depending how much care she receives  
>from her family and friends. And know this, Usagi will die as I told you."<p>

The doctor told them. Usagi personally wasn't too surprised or she just didn't show it. Ikuko  
>looked at her daughter. She couldn't imagine Usagi being lifeless and buried in the ground.<br>The reality of Usagi dying would take it hard for Ikuko Tsukino. The doctor handed a copy  
>of the test results. Then the doctor spoke again.<p>

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, your daughter will die. Please you must make her comfortable  
>and happy until she dies. It will be hard for you I am sure. No one wants to bury a child.<br>Life sometimes can be cruel, but your daughter's happiness from this point on is what is  
>important."<p>

The doctor told them. Usagi shed no tears. Usagi was weaker now than she was two weeks ago.  
>Ikuko and Kenji helped Usagi to the family car. They drove Usagi back home and helped Usagi<br>to the sofa. Ikuko watched Usagi intently. Ikuko felt sorry for her daughter. Usagi was going  
>to die and Ikuko didn't like the reality of it. The next day, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and<br>Hotaru came over and they took Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine. Once there they sat Usagi in a chair  
>and she waited until she had their attention. Then she spoke.<p>

"Everyone, I bet you all are wondering about the test results that was done recently, the  
>results came back and my parents and myself that I am dying. My body is breaking down slowly.<br>As the doctor said, it had been breaking down for sometime and now I only have from six  
>to twelve weeks left to live. Even the doctor said that was only an estimate. I may not fully<br>understand it... the doctor said there was no other case like mine anywhere..."

Usagi revealed in a somber and quiet tone. Usagi handed the paper to Ami and Ami looked at the  
>paper and why it could happen to a loving girl like Usagi. Then Queen Serenity appeared and<br>she spoke.

"What I tell you today, will change everything from this point on. The spirit of the Princess,  
>being Princess Serenity is immortal and the body of Usagi however isn't immortal and Usagi has<br>ever since she was born, embodied the spirit of the Princess. So, Usagi's body is breaking down  
>due to the strain of the Silver Crystal and herself becoming Sailor Moon. Eventually, Usagi<br>will die. Time is short. Please make sure she isn't hurt anymore. She will need her help in the  
>final days of her life. After Usagi is gone, a new girl will be chosen for the spirit of the Princess<br>to inhabit and in time you will meet this girl. She will be the age Usagi was when Luna first discovered  
>Usagi... the age of fourteen. Everyone, please make Usagi comfortable until she passes away. I am sure<br>this will be hard for Usagi to let go. When the princess is reborn, she will not remember being Usagi  
>at all. Please take care of her and make sure you support her. She'll grow weaker as the weeks pass.<br>Farewell..."

Queen Serenity spoke to them and vanished. Ami and Rei noticed that after Queen Serenity had finished  
>talking and had vanished that Usagi fell asleep again.<p>

"Poor girl, she must be exhausted. Rei, don't you have a guest room where we can place Usagi in a bed?"

Ami asked. Rei nodded her head and spoke.

"Yes, please bring Usagi and follow me."

Rei replied. Haruka carefully picked up Usagi and placed her in the bed of the guestroom. Rei covered  
>Usagi up and placed an extra blanket on her just in case Usagi was cold. Rei and everyone else quietly<br>talked while Usagi slept quietly and peacefully. Luna jumped on the bed and just watched Usagi carefully.  
>She had loved Usagi so much that she couldn't imagine life without her. Usagi slept for two hours and<br>slowly Usagi opened her eyes and looked at everyone. She wondered where she was and what she was doing.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are in the guestroom here at the shrine. While Queen Serenity was talking, you fell unconscious."

Ami answered. Usagi felt bad that she fell asleep. Usagi felt really guilty for dosing off during  
>an important meeting.<p>

"Usagi, you were tired. I believe everyone understands. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Rei spoke to Usagi. Usagi felt like crying, but held back the tears because she didn't want to  
>look foolish in front of her friends. As Usagi laid there in the bed, her body ached terribly.<br>Usagi suppressed the pain and held back the tears. She felt miserable. Rei and Ami noticed that  
>Usagi was in pain, but Usagi tried to cover it up. She felt that she didn't want her friends to<br>worry for her. Ami sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to Usagi. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, you hurt don't you?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked at Ami intently before answering. Ami knew Usagi well enough to figure  
>out how Usagi was feeling. Usagi looked at Ami and Usagi sat up and looked at Ami and she<br>finally spoke.

"Yes, I hurt. Sharp pains, the pains hit me suddenly and then vanish and the next thing I  
>know, the pains hit me again. Is this what I am experiencing... my body slowly breaking<br>down?"

Usagi asked in a calm tone. Usagi didn't like the thought of herself dying. Ami answered  
>Usagi.<p>

"Yes, Usagi, as Queen Serenity stated to us, Princess Serenity is an immortal spirit and  
>your body is mortal, and the Ginzuishou and the spirit of the Princess has caused your<br>body to break down to the point, that one day your body will die. Just allow us to take  
>care of you and help you be comfortable."<p>

Ami explained. Usagi looked at everyone again. She didn't want to leave them. She didn't  
>want to die. The Senshi was willing to help her cope with herself passing away. However,<br>a new enemy was about to appear...

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/16/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
>enjoyment of the fans.<p> 


	2. 02 The New Enemy

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 02: "The New Enemy"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes:

****** The New Enemy ******

Usagi was taken back home and that night she sat on her bed and wondered  
>how she was going leave memories for her friends. She thought of writing<br>letters and notes for her family and friends. She went through a couple of  
>writing tablets writing letters for each of her friends. She didn't like<br>the thoughts of her dying, however she knew it would happen sometime in the  
>near future. She tried to think positive and write loving notes and letters<br>to everyone. She also wrote letters to Naru and Umino. And on the envelope  
>she written that the letters were to be delivered after her passing. For the<br>rest of the night she wrote letters. She also figured how to use the video  
>camera her father bought her. She spent hours that night recording videos.<br>She wanted to do a lot more, however she was getting tired and she passed  
>out on her bed completely exhausted. Her mother checked on her and found her<br>asleep and safely tucked her in. Ikuko shut out the light and kissed her  
>daughter on the forehead and she left Usagi's room and turned out the light.<p>

In outer space, four villains looked at the Earth. Their names were Toxiram,  
>Walilax, Hornatea, and Malorax. Their leader was Bulladrone. He was big menacing<br>and he had four horns on his head.

"Where do we attack first?"

Bulladrone asked.

"How about Tokyo?"

Toxiram answered. Toxiram looked like a ram with two horns.

"Sire, Tokyo is a big city in Tokyo and it is the capitol. It will be unprotected  
>and you can conquer it within a couple of days."<p>

Walilax commented. Walilax looked like a walrus. He was big obese and lazy for a villain.

"Yes, attacking Tokyo would make you emperor in a couple of days."

Hornatea commented also. She had a large horn and she was very attractive looking and  
>had long hair that would make any guy envious.<p>

"Sire, I suggest you send down a monster as a warm up invasion before the main attack."

Malorax suggested. He was very large and ugly.

"Very well, a monster it is."

Bulladrone spoke and he scanned Tokyo and found an object that he could turn into an  
>object. He found a dinosaur.<p>

"Ah, T-Rex. Yes, that is the ticket."

Bulladrone spoke and he smiled and he spoke again.

"Toxiram and Hornatea go to Tokyo and investigate the town, but make sure you are not  
>seen by anyone."<p>

Bulladrone spoke to them and Toxiram and Hornatea agreed and vanished. Later, Makoto  
>and Rei escorted Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine again safely without any trouble. Everyone<br>greeted Usagi and welcomed her. They sat her down in a chair. Usagi looked a lot a bit  
>weaker than she did the other day. Rei brought a hot cup of hot chocolate to Usagi.<p>

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked her. She led the cup in her hands and it felt good to her. She tasted the  
>hot chocolate. Makoto made the hot chocolate there at the shrine. Mamoru was told about<br>the news about Usagi and he made sure that he was there. Mamoru wanted to take Usagi out.  
>Ami and Rei was worried about Usagi's well being.<p>

"Please take care of her and be gentle. She has gotten weaker lately and the Senshi wanted  
>her to be safe as much as possible. Mamoru wanted to take Usagi out somewhere special.<br>He held on to her so she wouldn't fall. Mamoru took her to a restaurant that was nicer than  
>most. Usagi wore a very pretty pink dress. She wore pink bow ties that held her Odangos.<br>She also wore pink high heeled shoes. As far as Mamoru was concerned, Usagi was beautiful  
>to him and he wanted her to feel special and loved. A waiter came and took their order and<br>before he did he spoke.

"Oh, your girlfriend is so beautiful. What is her name?"

The waiter asked.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi replied in a quiet tone. The waiter realized for a girl being the age of eighteen  
>she was very quiet.<p>

"Oh your lady friend is very quiet."

The waiter observed.

"Oh, she has been dealing with some personal issues."

Mamoru answered. He didn't want to reveal anyone of Usagi's personal issues. After lunch,  
>Mamoru took Usagi for a walk. The new enemy made their move. Bulladrone fired a ray at<br>the T-Rex and turned it into a monster. Mamoru and Usagi saw the monster. Mamoru turned  
>to Usagi.<p>

"Usako, you will need to fight this monster. I know you're weak... however we need  
>to contact the others. You can't hold out on your own for long."<p>

Mamoru told her. Usagi activated her communicator and she spoke.

"Everyone, there's a monster and I will need your help!"

Usagi spoke into her communicator and then she shut it off and she took her  
>brooch out of her purse and she spoke.<p>

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The T-Rex monster started terrorizing  
>the area. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon stopped the monster and spoke.<p>

"Hey you!"

Sailor Moon shouted. The T-Rex monster turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen standing  
>and ready to go on the offensive. Sailor Moon spoke again.<p>

"I am the pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit... Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon I'll punish  
>you."<p>

Sailor Moon spoke her customary words of greeting in her normal stance.

"Oh, so you are Sailor Moon? Never heard of you! try this on for size!"

The T-Rex monster spoke as he fired a shot from his fingers. Sailor Moon dodged it  
>in time. Tuxedo Kamen tried to deflect the other shots from hitting Sailor Moon.<br>Finally the inner Senshi appeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she sent a fiery arrow towards the T-Rex monster and it hit  
>him dead on. The monster was burned but not defeated.<p>

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as a fury of leaves hit the T-Rex monster. The monster was  
>damaged a bit more but not defeated.<p>

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

Super Sailor Mercury spoke as she hurled a stream of cold water at the T-Rex monster  
>and it froze solid.<p>

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Super Sailor Venus yelled and Sailor Moon caused her Eternal Tier to appear.  
>And Sailor Moon spoke again.<p>

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon yelled and silvery power shone from her Eternal Tier and the T-Rex  
>monster was defeated and it turned to dust and Sailor Moon lowered her Eternal<br>Tier. Sailor Moon felt dizzy and she fainted. Tuxedo Kamen caught her before  
>she could hurt herself.<p>

Later, Usagi woke up and she noticed she wasn't transformed anymore. Everyone  
>was concerned about Usagi's well being. Ami spoke.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, we all decided that for now you should transform unless we really  
>need you to. Okay?"<p>

Ami tried to be sympathetic to Usagi and keep her safe from harm. Usagi looked  
>at Ami and the others and she spoke.<p>

"You all feel this way?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi."

Luna spoke up and then she spoke again.

"We all decided that it is fore your safety. We want you to be safe and not get  
>hurt. Please understand, that the more you're active, the more you wear out<br>more quickly."

Luna spoke again in a concerned tone.

"Alright, I won't fight unless you need me to."

Usagi gave her decision and Rei came over to where Usagi was laying.

"Usagi, we want you to be safe and out of harm. Your life ebbs in the balance  
>and we want you to live as long as possible."<p>

Rei spoke in a soft and concerned tone. She loved Usagi very much. Usagi smiled  
>a bit. She wanted to please them. Her life was precious to her so she wouldn't<br>fight unless she needed to.

In outer space, Bulladrone saw there were Guardians and he knew it could be  
>trouble.<p>

"Those Guardians, they will have to be eliminated... one by one..."

Bulladrone spoke. He knew that his conquest of earth will have to wait until  
>the Sailor Guardians were defeated. Usagi's life ebbs in the balance and she<br>was growing weaker as the days went by. Her days were numbered and the others  
>were very concerned for her would protect her from harm as long as they could.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/16/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
>enjoyment of the fans.<p> 


	3. 03 Usagi Weakens

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 03: "Usagi Weakens"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes:

****** Usagi Weakens ******

Usagi grew weaker over the next few days. The other Senshi didn't want Usagi  
>to be alone. They took her to school, a note was delivered to the school to<br>Usagi's teachers regarding her weakening condition and that time for her was  
>short. Everyone loved Usagi and didn't want her to die. Even Ms. Haruna felt<br>bad for Usagi. Naru and Umino was told about Usagi's weakening condition and  
>that she will die sometime in the near future. After school, Ami, Minako, and<br>Makoto walked Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine. On the way there, Usagi's legs gave  
>out and couldn't hold Usagi anymore. Usagi felt sad. She wanted to do things<br>on her own, but due to her weakening state, Usagi had to rely on others for  
>her benefit. They got at the Shrine. Makoto carried Usagi bridal style. Rei<br>saw Makoto carrying Usagi and Rei ran to them.

"Is Usagi okay, did she hurt herself?"

Questioned Rei.

"No, Usagi's legs won't carry her anymore. She has become to weak even  
>for us to hold on to her while she walks. So it was decided that I carry<br>her since I am the strongest."

Makoto answered. Usagi looked at Makoto and then looked at Rei. Rei  
>motioned Makoto to bring Usagi inside. Rei led Makoto to the guestroom and<br>Makoto carefully put Usagi on the bed. Everyone was concerned for Usagi's  
>health and well being.<p>

"Are you hurt?"

Rei asked.

"No, I am okay for the moment."

Usagi answered. Usagi looked depressed.

"Cheer up Usagi, we are here and no harm will come to you."

Rei promised. Ami did some tests on Usagi with her mini computer.

"Any results Ami?"

Makoto asked.

"There is no change so far, as I can tell, Usagi has gotten weaker. However,  
>I feel that more organs could fail as Usagi grows weaker."<p>

Ami explained. Minako looked at Ami with surprise.

"What organs do you think could fail next?"

Minako asked.

"I really am not certain. Any of her organs can fail without warning."

Ami explained, but she didn't want to make Usagi feel bad while Usagi was  
>awake. The Senshi talked among themselves and not paying attention to Usagi<br>discovered her unconscious again and sleeping peacefully.

"Ami, are you trying to protect Usagi-Chan by not telling her what organ  
>could fail next?"<p>

Rei asked while looking at Usagi sleep.

"I really don't know which organ would fail next, however there are many  
>vital organs that any person can't live without, like liver, pancreas,<br>the kidneys, the heart or the lungs. We must keep Usagi healthy as long  
>as possible and know this, she will die as Queen Serenity had noted."<p>

Ami explained. Luna sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, keeping Usagi happy and healthy is the key, but I am not certain  
>how long Usagi will remain alive, but let us do our part to make her<br>comfortable."

Luna suggested to everyone. Elsewhere at Bulladrone's UFO. Bulladrone  
>spoke.<p>

"How do we defeat those Guardians?"

Bulladrone asked.

"How about we draw the weakest Guardian and slowly try to weaken her further?"

Toxiram suggested.

"Oh, that might work. I will create a new monster from a spinning top and I  
>will call him Spinatops!"<p>

Bulladrone spoke and he fired a beam and created a new monster called Spinatops.  
>It looked like a spinning top.<p>

"Toxiram, go down there and make sure Spinatops succeed in his mission."

Bulladrone instructed.

"Yes, sire."

Toxiram answered and left for earth. Back on earth, Makoto and Ami escorted Usagi  
>back to her house, however on the way... Toxiram and Spinatops started terrorizing<br>the city. Makoto and Ami saw the monster and they spoke to each other.

"I wonder who they want?"

Makoto asked.

"The usual, us. Mako-Chan, let's set down Usagi down since she is still sleeping  
>and let's transform and fight those two."<p>

Ami suggested.

"Right."

Makoto answered and placed Usagi behind some trashcans and they called the others  
>and they transformed.<p>

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

They shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

They yelled and they transformed into Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter.  
>They confronted the duo of monsters.<p>

"Stop! We will stop your ambition from trying to hurt others."

Mercury shouted.

"Oh, so it's you again! Those annoying Guardians. You aren't the one we are looking  
>for!"<p>

Toxiram yelled as he smiled.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw a ball of electricity at Spinatops. Super Sailor  
>Mars, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen took Usagi home.<p>

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The three attacks came together and totally dusted Spinatops and it turned to  
>dust. Jupiter and Mercury re-transformed and ran to Usagi's house and they<br>knocked on the door. Ikuko opened the door.

"Come in Makoto and Ami."

Ikuko told them. Makoto and Ami walked inside.

"we wanted to know if Usagi made it back safely?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, he came by and brought Usagi safely to her room. She is sleeping still.  
>She hasn't woke up in awhile. She must be very tired."<p>

Ikuko answered. Later on the Senshi had a meeting.

"Definitely those monsters were looking for a certain someone... maybe they  
>know about Usagi weakening and are trying to draw her out."<p>

Ami thought.

"Everyone, we cannot risk Usagi further. For her safety, let's keep her  
>at the Tsukino House. They will try to harm her if she is drawn out and<br>she can't no longer walk on her own. If they draw her out or try to abduct  
>her, it could weaken her further. Hey safety is now the key."<p>

Luna suggested to the Senshi.

"Luna's right, Odango has to be kept safe from those monsters. Who are they  
>anyway."<p>

Haruka asked.

"No idea... most likely trouble."

Artemis answered. Usagi now only had weeks left and her safety was now the key.  
>At the Juuban Hospital, a girl fights for her life to stay alive. Soon<br>one will awaken and one will die. More battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/23/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
>enjoyment of the fans.<p> 


	4. 04 Usagi Dies, Part 1

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 04: "Usagi Dies, Part 1"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes:

****** Usagi Dies, Part 1 ******

Over the next few weeks Usagi grew slowly weaker. The Senshi,  
>for Usagi's safety. Ikuko and Kenji both took turns and watching<br>over Usagi and making sure that she was safe and that their daughter's  
>happiness was realized. Usagi woke that morning and she was in pain still.<br>Her life was more difficult now than in times past. Ami and Makoto  
>came by and checked on Usagi.<p>

"How is she Mrs Tsukino?"

Ami asked.

"She is weak, but Usagi is determined to be happy regarding her circumstances."

Ikuko answered in a quiet voice. Ami and Makoto looked at Ikuko with sympathy  
>in their eyes for Ikuko that had to deal personally with Usagi passing away.<br>Makoto spoke again.

"Can you contact if Usagi worsens?"

Makoto asked.

"Sure."

Ikuko told them. Ami and Makoto left. A few days later. Usagi asked Ikuko to call  
>Rei and the other Senshi. Usagi was ready to pass on. She had things she wanted<br>to say. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Luna, and  
>Artemis. Everyone looked at Usagi and she looked at them. She smiled that they<br>were there. Ami then spoke up.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Ami asked.

"I am happy, but tired and I am in no pain."

Usagi answered in a quiet but happy tone. Everyone wished that Usagi didn't have to  
>die, however Usagi was ready to die. This was something the others weren't ready for.<br>Usagi then spoke up.

"Momma..."

Usagi spoke in a quiet tone again.

"Yes, Usagi?"

Ikuko asked. Usagi laid on her bed. And then she spoke again.

"I'd to speak with my friends alone for a few minutes."

Usagi spoke up to her family. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo left Usagi's room. Usagi  
>then spoke to her friends.<p>

"One more time for old time sake! Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi spoke and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Then she caused the Eternal Tier  
>to appear and she spoke to Ami.<p>

"Ami, I am giving this to you. This Eternal Tier is powerful to destroy evil or  
>to heal others. Please take care of it!"<p>

Sailor Moon explained to Ami about the Eternal Tier and when Ami received it,  
>she automatically transformed into Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon turned to Rei and<br>she spoke.

"Rei, this is the Moon Pen and it is capable rendering the user to take on a disguise.  
>Please keep it safe."<p>

Sailor Moon in like manner handed Rei the Moon Pen and Rei was automatically transformed  
>into Sailor Mars. Then she handed her communicator to Makoto and Makoto automatically<br>transformed into Sailor Jupiter Then she turned to Minako and Usagi spoke.

"Minako, I give you the most important item of all. Here is this brooch and it contains  
>the Ginzuishou and give this and the other items to someone who is worthy of them."<p>

Sailor Moon told Minako and handed Minako the brooch that housed the Ginzuishou. And  
>Sailor Moon slowly re-transformed for the last time into Usagi once more and Mercury,<br>Mars, and Jupiter re-transformed into their civilian forms once more.

"Where did the items that you gave us?"

Makoto asked.

"They are kept safe with your soldier forms. When you are ready to give them to  
>a girl who is worthy and you will know when the time comes."<p>

Usagi revealed.

"I see. We will keep them safe."

Ami stated and Rei, Makoto, and Minako agreed to keep the items safe. Usagi handed  
>a envelope to Haruka and Michiru and Usagi stated that the letter contained her<br>instructions of how Usagi was to be prepared for burial. Usagi also handed another  
>letter to Setsuna. It contained Usagi's last will and testament. Then Usagi spoke.<p>

"Ami, please call my family back in."

Usagi told Ami and Ami called Usagi's back in. Ami spoke to Usagi's family.

"Whatever she asks of you, just do it, alright? Usagi knows what she is doing."

Ami instructed Usagi's family and they came back into Usagi's room. Ami brought  
>a chair and she sat down to the edge of the bed and used her mini computer to<br>monitor Usagi's life signs.

"Momma..."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi?"

Ikuko answered.

"Please hold me."

Usagi asked. Ikuko sat on the edge of the bed and held Usagi in her lap. Ikuko was  
>happy that she could help Usagi out. Ikuko had tears in her eyes. This was not the<br>way she was hoping Usagi to go. She was posed to marry Mamoru, however this was not  
>to be. Usagi was growing weaker and soon she would pass away.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/29/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
>enjoyment of the fans.<p> 


	5. 05 Usagi Dies, Part 2

Till We Meet Again: Death And Rebirth

Episode 05: "Usagi Dies, Part 2"  
>By: The Crystal Knight<br>website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
>Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)<p>

Notes:

****** Usagi Dies, Part 2 ******

Usagi's comfort was the most important as far as Ikuko was concerned  
>and she was willing to give up anything so Usagi could be comfortable.<br>Usagi looked at everyone very quietly and she felt the warmth of her  
>mother and Usagi was very pleased.<p>

"Momma, you're warm... I hear your heartbeat."

Usagi stated. Ikuko smiled. She was glad that Usagi was happy. Usagi  
>spoke again.<p>

"Momma, I want you to know that I will always love you..."

Usagi spoke in a happy tone and she looked at everyone one last time  
>and then she looked at Ikuko once more and spoke.<p>

"Momma, I love you..."

Usagi spoke again and then she closed her eyes and fell unconscious  
>and not to awaken again. Ikuko turned to Ami and spoke to her.<p>

"She will awaken again won't she?"

Ikuko questioned Ami and Ami turned to Ikuko.

"Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi will not awaken again I believe. She said her  
>goodbyes and she herself is content with her situation and she is<br>willing to die peacefully. She has no regrets."

Ami explained to Ikuko and Ikuko rubbed gently Usagi's hair. Usagi  
>slept comfortably on Ikuko's lap. Ami monitored Usagi carefully.<br>No one really knew how long it was since Usagi had fallen asleep.  
>Ami noticed that Usagi was having difficult in breathing now.<br>Usagi would breathe normally for awhile and then she would stop  
>breathing for a few seconds and then start again. Then Ami<br>noted sometime later that Usagi stopped breathing altogether.  
>Ami then spoke up.<p>

"She has stopped breathing. She can't live for very long without her  
>breathing."<p>

Ami stated and continued monitoring Usagi's pulse. Usagi's heart  
>struggled to pump blood throughout the body. Without oxygen to<br>supply the body. The heart of Usagi was slowly starved and the  
>heart of Usagi finally ceased its beating and Usagi's body had<br>went into cardiac arrest. Ami turned to Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo.  
>She spoke again.<p>

"I am sorry, Usagi has died."

Ami apologized to Usagi's family. Haruka opened the letter that  
>regarded to her passing. Haruka opened the letter and she read<br>it silently to herself and then she spoke,

"The letter here states, that Usagi has preselected clothes  
>to be buried in and her wishes also stated that she did not want<br>to be embalmed and had chosen her resting place as well. She  
>wished to be buried at the Hikawa Shrine."<p>

Haruka read the portions of Usagi's letter to everyone. Rei  
>then spoke.<p>

"I will have to speak to Ojii-san about Usagi wanting to be  
>buried there. I think he will allow it since he always enjoyed<br>Usagi's presence. It was late at night when Usagi passed away  
>and Ikuko carefully placed Usagi back on her bed and Ikuko went<br>and called Naru's mother and Naru's mother went and woke up  
>Naru. Naru's mother woke up Naru.<p>

"Naru honey, please wake up and sit up okay?"

Naru's mother told her. Naru sat up and rubbed her eyes and  
>spoke.<p>

"What is it momma?"

Naru asked. Naru's mother spoke again.

"Ikuko Tsukino just called a moment ago and she told me that Usagi  
>as you had known wasn't doing well for quite sometime and she<br>has stated that Usagi died in her sleep. I am sorry Naru, I know  
>what Usagi has meant to you. Ikuko also stated that Usagi wasn't<br>in any pain and she was happy just before she passed."

Naru's mother explained to Naru. Naru hugged her mother and she  
>felt relieved that Usagi was no longer in pain and struggling.<p>

"Momma, I am just happy that Usagi isn't in any pain. I am sad  
>that she is gone, but I happy to know that Usagi is no longer<br>in any pain or suffering."

Naru spoke in a quite but sad tone to her mother. Over the next  
>couple of days, the Tsukino Household was showered by cards, letters,<br>and flowers by those who knew Usagi and that loved her. The funeral  
>was a very quiet one and the place that Usagi's body was held for the<br>funeral service, her body was placed in a pink coffin and inside the  
>coffin, Usagi wore a white dress that Mamoru had bought for her birthday.<br>Her hands were covered with white gloves that went to her elbows. Her  
>hair was in Odangos and with pink bow ties that held them together.<br>She looked so life like and Kenji took his wife to see the body of Usagi.  
>As far as Mrs. Tsukino was concerned, Usagi died way too soon, however<br>she was glad Usagi no longer suffered. The interment took place at  
>the Hikawa Shrine and Usagi's family and her closest friends went to<br>pay their respects to a girl who loved everybody. And after everyone  
>had left, Usagi's coffin was sealed in a stone casket and lowered in<br>to the ground and buried.

Afterwards, Rei visited Usagi's grave and took care of it. At the Juuban  
>Hospital, a girl named Emiko Yokoyama was about to awaken soon and<br>a new beginning would begin for Emiko.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/30/2014

Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
>enjoyment of the fans.<p> 


End file.
